


66. Rose

by BlackRose2016



Series: *＊The FT Kama Sutra Challenge＊* [17]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Smut, Kama Sutra, M/M, Pegging, Rimming, Strap-Ons, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 19:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19341175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRose2016/pseuds/BlackRose2016
Summary: After a long, stressful day at the Guild, Rogue is ready to help his mate unwind and relax.





	66. Rose

**Author's Note:**

> For the Kama Sutra challenge. God, I love these dorks so much. I appreciate constructive feedback, and hope you enjoy!

66\. Rose

Ship- Stingue

Warnings: trans character, trans!Rouge, ftm trans character, pegging, anal, fluff, loving boys, strap-on, rimming, eating ass, submissive!Sting, dominant!Rogue, plotless smut, fluffy smut

Notes: I have 0 shame and just love this ship so much. Trans!Rogue is my wonderful son. He deserves so much love. Feel free to comment down below on ways to improve my writing! No flames, please!

\----------------------

Rogue mewled softly as he worked his tongue into Sting’s ass, hands on the blond’s hips and gently caressing the soft skin there. His movements were slow and gentle as he helped the ring of muscle relax and loosen, tongue sliding further inside his lover.

Sting was a mess, and he did not give a single fuck about it. He moaned louder and louder, fingers gripping the sheets under him as tightly as he could, threads ripping apart. “Fuck, Rogue….”

The Shadow Dragon Slayer smirked at the sound of his mate. He loved turning the blond, who was already a mess normally, into an even bigger mess. His smell, when he was like this, was beyond heavenly. Rogue paused, taking a deeper breath in order to experience more of it. More of his mate’s arousal.

Sting mewled and whined softly when he felt Rogue’s tongue stop. “Babe, please. I-I need you.”

His words sent heat straight down to his core, arousal dripping down his thighs slowly. “You need me, Sting?”

The blond turned red, even more so than he was before, before he nodded, eyes shyly looking away from the raven haired slayer. “Mhm. I need you.”

Rogue purred softly at his words, nose gently nuzzling the swell of his ass in a loving manner before his tongue went back to pleasuring the blond, silent glee filling Rogue when Sting let out a loud yelp of surprise, followed by a deep groan of pleasure.

Sting lost himself to the wonderful sensations filling his body, surrendering himself to the pleasure Rogue was filling him with. His cock was so hard under him, pressed firmly against their mattress beneath him and leaking precum all over the fabric of their comforter. “Ah, ah, ah! Rogue, Gods, yes! Please, please, please!” He was such a mess.

Rogue stopped just before Sting could cum, making the blond whine loudly in disappointment. “Be a good boy and wait here while I get ready for you, Love. Good boys get to cum, and you’re a good boy, right?” He purred teasingly into his lover’s ear, smirking as he heard the strained panting of Sting, who was trying to get over his near orgasm.

Sting nodded in response to Rogue’s words. “I-I’ve been a good boy. I’ll be good.” He promised. Sting loved when Rogue was in one of his moods. Catch the Shadow Dragon Slayer on a day like this and…. Sting almost came from the memories alone.

Rogue looked Sting in the eyes for a brief moment before capturing his lips in a deep, loving kiss, tongue meeting and dancing together with practiced ease. Both purred at the familiar feeling running through their veins, eager to keep going. Rogue’s fingers tangled in Sting’s golden locks, tugging on them roughly as they kissed, then pulled away. “Stay,” was all he said, a simple command, before walking towards the closet and pulling out a bag.

Sting’s eyes were glued to Rogue’s wonderful ass as the other bent over, the dark straps of the harness gliding easily over the pale skin of his love. He licked his lips as he watched Rogue lube up the small plug within the strap on harness before sliding it into his core, filling him up while also giving the other the dick he deserved.

Rogue paused, staring at himself in the mirror as his body adjusted to the toy now in his body. His bright ruby eyes were glued to the black silicone cock now attached to his body. Though it was fake, it felt… right. It belonged. The Shadow Dragon Slayer smiled to himself briefly before turning back to Sting.

Sting was damn near drooling now at the sight of Rogue, ready for whatever was planned.

“Stand up.” The blond obeyed instantly, springing up to his feet off the bed.

Rogue climbed onto the bed, then laid down on his back, legs spread apart a bit. “Now get on my lap, but don’t straddle me. Keep your back to me.”

Sting nodded before climbing up and doing as Rogue said, sitting on his feet as Rogue rubbed the lubed up ‘cock’ against his ass, making him moan softly. His moans grew louder as warm, loving hands guided him onto his boyfriend’s lap, cock filling his ass up and rubbing perfectly against his prostate. Sting threw his head back, letting out a loud cry once Rogue was fully inside of him. It felt so fucking good…

Rogue gently ran his hands up and down Sting’s sides, smiling at the sight and sounds. “Such a good boy. So eager to listen and to please. Damn, your ass is swallowing up my cock so perfectly… You wanna move, Love?”

Sting mewled at the gentle praise, then nodded eagerly. “C-can I?”

Rogue’s hands went up and slowly groped his pecs, fingers teasing his nipples. “Yes, Love. You can move now. I want you to ride my cock. I want you to be a good boy and ride my cock till you cum.”

Sting groaned softly at those words and touches, beyond aroused as he began slowly moving his hips up and down Rogue’s ‘cock’. He was so sensitive from all the earlier teasing, and Rogue’s wandering hands only added to the wonderful feelings running through every nerve in his body, sweat beginning to drip down his face as his movements slowly got faster and faster, wanting more and more of that fire, of that desire, of that love. All these feelings, and more, were only able to brought onto the blond by his mate. His arms shook from both holding himself up and from all the pleasure.

Rogue groaned softly as he watched Sting ride him enthusiastically. His hands could not stop touching Sting, unable to stay in one place when there was so much of the blond to love and feel. One hand went down to stroke Sting’s cock in time with the movement of his hips, Rogue’s smirk growing at the loud cry Sting let out. His hips joined the other’s, matching his rhythm easily and making sure to hit his sensitive prostate with each thrust, watching his mate melt.

“Rogue, Rogue, Rogue.” All Sting knew was his love’s name, cause, to him, nothing else mattered. Not his sucky meeting with the council, not all the paperwork that had to be redone for some obscure reason, on top of all the usual paperwork, nothing. Only Rogue. “Babe, please, let me cum. I’ve been a good boy, right?” He begged.

Rogue purred softly at his words and the feeling of the toy rubbing his walls with every movement of their hips. Just a little more and he would be cumming, too. All that teasing earlier had really gotten him going. “Just a little more, Sting. Be a good boy and wait for me, Love. Just a little more.” He was able to get out between soft grunts and moans.

Sting moaned loudly, moving faster and begging more and more for Rogue to let him cum. He was a very vocal person, in public and in bed. His cock throbbed almost painfully as Rogue fucked his ass.

Rogue mewled and moaned softly, legs shaking and face red. "Fuck, fuck, Love, your ass is so fucking tight on my cock." He growled. He reached up and pinched his nipples. "Cum."

Sting's eyes almost rolled back into his head as he came all over his own stomach and Rogue's hand, letting out a loud roar of ecstasy, shaking. "Fuck, fuck, fuck. Rogue, yes, fuck." He mewled as he rode his high.

Rogue slowed his hips down, doing his best to prolong Sting's pleasure. He loved watching Sting experience an orgasm. He loved watching him fall apart.

Sting panted heavily, then got off of Rogue's cock, turning and kissing his mate very, very deeply, hands tangled in his long dark locks, mewling softly. Then he unhooked the strapon and pulled it off of Rogue's body slowly, kissing and nipping his thighs gently. "Is it okay for me to touch you?" He asked, making sure Rogue was still good.

Rogue nodded, mewling with bright red cheeks as he spread his legs. 

Sting visibly lit up at the opportunity to please his love, then went down and ravished Rogue, lips around his clit and two fingers inside his core, free hand running up and down his thigh slowly and lovingly.

Rogue tilted his head back, moaning loudly. "Sting, Love, fuck." His hands went down, fingers tangling into his golden locks and trying to pull him closer.

Sting purred softly, eyes closed as he focused on the amazing taste of his mate, the beautiful sounds, the addicting scent.

Rogue choked on his next moan as he finally came, body becoming tense for a moment before relaxing, panting loudly. 

Sting licked his lips, then softly and slowly kissed up Rogue's body, whispering soft praises to his mate.

Rogue smiled softly once Sting's lips finally landed on his, arms wrapping around his neck and holding him close. "I love you so much." He purred, eyes, full of love for Sting, locking on Sting's.

Sting smiled softly, eyes, full of the same love for Rogue, locked on his partner. "I love you more. You're just… you're so amazing."

Rogue blushed even more somehow. "You're the one who is amazing." He mumbled softly, hiding his face into Sting's chest, then smiling when he heard the blond's laugh.

Sting chuckled as he scooped up his mate and carried him to the shower for them to clean up. "Thanks, seriously."

Rogue just smiled as he washed his hair. "Always."


End file.
